spacetruckersfandomcom-20200213-history
Feats
A Feat is a special achievement which allows a character to pick up a new ability or improve an existing one. Every character is awarded feats at 1st level and every level divisible by three thereafter (3rd, 6th, 9th, etc.). Some races and classes are awarded bonus feats. Some feats have prerequisites, such as an attribute score or another feat. A feat cannot be awarded unless all prerequisites are met. Types of Feat Ability Control Feat Ability Control Feats are feats which allow a psionic class (Psion or Paladin) or tech class (Agent and Engineer) to improve a certain psionic or tech ability. This may include increasing damage or duration to reducing cast time, etc. Multiple ability control feats may be applied to a single ability. For every ability control feat applied, the level of the ability increases by a number specified by the feat. If this takes the ability above the 9th level, the mana or energy cost is doubled instead. General Feat Most feats, if they do not fit into any other category, are classed as general feats. A soldier or paladin may only select their extra feats (gained from their class) from general feats (specialists and agents may choose from any category). Item Creation Feat Item Creation Feats are feats which allow a character to create a certain kind of object. Each item has a material cost, defining the base cost to acquire the raw materials. Any special raw materials are also listed. Each item also defines a set amount of time which it takes to create that item. Each item creation feat also defines a skill which determines the success in creating the item. Upon purchasing the feat, two ranks are automatically placed in the defined skill. List of Feats Ability Control Feat * Empower Ability: All numerical values (except those related to saving throws and opposing checks) are multiplied by one and a half (1.5). An empowered ability is treated as two levels above its original level. * Extend Ability: Doubles the duration of an ability. An extended ability is treated as one level above its original level. General Feats * Acrobatic: +2 Acrobatics * Alertness: +2 Perception * Animal Affinity: +2 Handle Animal * Armor Proficiency: Character becomes proficient with armor type (Light, Medium, Heavy). Requires armor type below (i.e. Heavy requires Medium, Medium requires Light). * Athletic: +2 Swim * Blind-Fight: Character ignores all penalties attacking an invisible (or otherwise visually obscured) target. The target gains no bonuses due to being invisible, etc. * Combat Casting: +4 Concentration when attempting to concentrate in combat * Combat Mastery: Requires 13 strength and the Power Attack feat. Allows the character to have an immediate extra attack in a round if, during that round, the character killed or knocked out a target. Only once per round. * Combat Opportunist: Whenever a character makes an attack of opportunity, they gain additional attacks on the target equal to their agility modifier. * Deceitful: +2 Bluff and Forgery * Deflect Projectiles: Once per round, as a free action, character may roll a d20 + agility mod against the attacker's attack roll to attempt to deflect a projectile (bullet, arrow, rocket, etc.) and take no damage. Requires 13 Agility and Improved Unarmed Strike feat. * Dexterous: +2 Sleight of Hand * Diehard: If dropped to negative HP, character automatically stabilizes. * Diligent: +2 Search and Appraise * Dodge: +1 AC against a certain target designated at the beginning of the round. Conditions which remove agility bonus to AC (such as being caught flat-footed), also remove this dodge bonus. Require 13 Agility. * Endurance: +4 vs exhaustion, +4 fortitude vs cold, heat and suffocation * Exotic Weapon Proficiency: Character becomes proficient with a single type of exotic weapon. Requires base attack bonus of at least +1. * Far Shot: Requires Point Blank Shot feat. Double the range of all ranged weapons. * Great Combat Mastery: Requires Combat Mastery, Power Attack, 13 strength and a base attack bonus of at least +4. Removes the limit of extra attacks from Combat Mastery. * Great Fortitude: +2 Fortitude * Greater Two-Weapon Fighting: Requires 19 Agility, Improved Two-Weapon Fighting feat, Two-Weapon Fighting feat and a base attack bonus of at least +11. Character gains a 3rd extra attack with an offhand weapon at a -10 penalty. * Greater Weapon Focus: Requires proficiency with selected weapon, Weapon Focus for selected weapon and a minimum level as a soldier of 8. Character gains +1 bonus with weapon. This bonus stacks. * Improved Bull Rush: Requires 13 strength and Power Attack feat. Bull rushes no longer provoke attacks of opportunity and character gains +4 to bull rush attempts. * Improved Critical: Requires proficiency with selected weapon and a minimum base attack bonus of +8. Doubles the crit range of a selected weapon. * Improved Disarm: Requires 13 intelligence. Disarming attempts no longer provoke an attack of opportunity and character gains +4 to disarm attempts. * Improved Grapple: Requires 13 Agility and Improved Unarmed Strike feat. Starting a grapple no longer provokes an attack of opportunity and character gains +4 to grappling. * Improved Initiative: +4 initiative * Improved Precise Shot: Requires 19 agility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot and a minimum base attack bonus of +11. Ranged attacks ignore the AC bonus of cover, unless the target is completely behind cover. * Improved Trip: Requires 13 intelligence. Tripping unarmed no longer provokes an attack of opportunity and tripping is now considered a free action and does not take up a character's turn. * Improved Two-Weapon Fighting: Requires 17 agility, Two-Weapon Fighting and a minimum base attack bonus of +6. Character gains a extra 2nd attack with an offhand weapon at a -5 penalty. * Improved Unarmed Strike: Character is treated as armed even when unarmed. Can deal lethal or non-lethal damage, at character's choice. * Iron Will: +2 Will * Lightning Reflexes: +2 Reflexes * Manyshot: Requires 17 agility, Point Blank Shot, Rapid Reload and a minimum base attack bonus of +6. Character gains an additional attack with a ranged weapon, at a -4 penalty to attack. * Maximize Ability: All variables related with the chosen ability are maximized. A maximized ability deals the maximum damage, heals the maximum HP, hits the maximum number of targets, etc. A maximized ability takes up an ability slot three levels higher. * Mobility: Requires 13 agility and Dodge. Character gains +4 AC vs attacks of opportunity caused by leaving a threatened area. Stacks with other dodge bonuses. * Mounted Combat: Requires at least 1 rank in Handle Animal (for combat atop mounts) or 1 rank in Driving (for combat in/on a vehicle). All penalties for mounted combat are halved. * Negotiator: +2 Diplomacy, +2 Sense Motive. * Penetration: +2 for all abilities to overcome a target's resistance to an ability * Persuasive: +2 Bluff, +2 Intimidate * Point Blank Shot: +1 Attack and damage with ranged weapons at very close range. * Power Attack: Requires at least 13 strength. Prior to attack roll, character can subtract points from a melee attack and add them to damage. If using a two-handed melee weapon, the number of subtracted points is doubled when added to the damage roll. * Precise Shot: Requires Point Blank Shot. No penalty for engaging in ranged combat with a melee opponent. * Quick Draw: Requires a minimum base attack bonus of +1. Drawing or switching weapons is a free action instead of a full-round action. * Rapid Reload: Requires proficiency in a gun or crossbow. Character selects a single type of gun or crossbow. With this gun, the character may reload as a free action. * Self-Sufficient: +2 Survival, +2 First Aid * Skill Focus: +3 with chosen skill. * Snatch Projectiles: Requires 15 Agility, Deflect Projectiles and Improved Unarmed Strike. Character may, instead of deflecting projectiles using the Deflect Projectiles feat, catch thrown projectiles or ammunition which is not destroyed in shooting (such as arrows, bolts, etc.). Thrown weapons which are caught may be immediately thrown back (even if it is not the character's turn). * Stealthy: +2 Stealth * Stunning Fist: Requires 13 agility, 13 wisdom, Improved Unarmed Strike and a minimum base attack bonus of +8. If declared before an attack, a character can stun (Fortitude DC 10 + 1/2 level + wis mod) a target in addition to the normal damage dealt. * Toughness: +3 HP. * Two-Weapon Defense: Requires 15 agility and Two-Weapon Fighting. Dual-Wielding gives +1 AC. * Two-Weapon Fighting: Requires 15 agility. When dual-wielding, primary weapon penalty is reduced by 2 and offhand weapon penalty is reduced by 6. * Weapon Focus: Requires proficiency with a chosen weapon type and a minimum base attack bonus of +1. Attack rolls with selected weapon type gain +1. * Weapon Proficiency: Character may select a weapon which s/he is not currently proficient in and become proficient with that weapon. * Weapon Specialization: Requires proficiency with selected weapon type, Weapon Focus with selected weapon and level 4. Damage with selected weapon type gains +2. Item Creation Feats * Create Cybernetics: Character (of minimum 5th level) can create cybernetic implants. Is determined by ranks in Profession:Cyberneticist. * Create Drug: Character (of minimum 3rd level) can create a drug which can carry a number of effects which mimic the effects of psionic abilities. Is determined by ranks in Profession:Pharmacist. Base cost is determined by ability level x creator level x 500 credits. The creator must be able to cast the ability mimicked. * Create Gadget: Character (of minimum 3rd level) can create a gadget. Is determined by ranks in Profession:Gadgetry. * Create Grenade: Character (of minimum 3rd level) can create a grenade which can carry a number of effects which mimic the effects of tech abilities. Is determined by ranks in Profession:Grenade Manufacturer. Base cost is determined by ability level x creator level x 500 credits. The creator must be able to cast the ability mimicked. * Create Drone: Character (of minimum 3rd level) can create a drone which can operate as a familiar. A maximum of 1 drone is allowed per party member, and must be controlled specifically by the party member. The complexity of the drone is determined by Knowledge: Drone Construction. This creation is separate to the process involved in drone creation abilities, such as Activate Drone I. Base cost is determined by ability level x creator level x 500 credits. * Inscribe Psionics: Character (of minimum 5th level) can inscribe known psionic abilities into an item, turning it into a psionically charged item.Base cost is determined by ability level x creator level x item cost. * Modify Drone: Character (of any level) can modify the combat routines of the drone to use specific weapons or abilities (The character must know the ability to program the drone with it). * Modify Armor: Character (of minimum 5th level) can modify armor with a number of effects, listed here. * Modify Weapons: Character (of minimum 5th level) can modify weapons and ammo with a number of effects, listed here (for weapons) and here (for ammo). Category:Game Rule Information Category:Feats